


Eruption

by Ellesra



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bratty Gokudera, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Sadistic Bel, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Ellesra
Summary: Hayato almost wished that Bel couldn't control his orgasms so easily. Not coming would have been worth it, to see the frustration on the man's face.
Relationships: Belphegor/Gokudera Hayato
Kudos: 28
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region





	Eruption

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Dick'nTreat challenge, with the pokemon move "Eruption" used as prompt!

There is a building pressure, his balls practically aching with the need to release. His head is swimming, hazy with what feels similar to a lack of oxygen, yet he is gasping so much that  _ can't _ be it. He grasps at the sheets until his fists are white-knuckled, his thighs shivering as he arches his back.

And then, in the end, he arrives. The ride comes to an abrupt stop, the mouth sucking him off retreating quickly with a wet sound before a spurt of cum shoots out of his dick and onto his stomach. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the lingering feeling of his climax. Then a hand pumps his cock, once, twice, again and again until he’s squirming and gasping at the overstimulation.

He throws a glance at Bel, who is sitting in lotus position between his legs. The smirk sent his way is smug, and Hayato groans and drops a forearm over his eyes. Sometimes, it would almost be worth it to not get the climax, just to wipe that infuriating expression off Bel’s face. However, Hayato has yet to manage not coming under Bel’s ministrations. 

“Fuck off,” he mutters, feeling utterly exhausted from his climax. Having spent the day working on a hard case for the Tenth probably hadn’t helped matters.

“How dare you speak like that to your Prince?” Bel says, though Hayato recognizes that he isn’t actually annoyed. It doesn't come as a surprise when there's a sudden tug on his hair. He gets dragged off the bed, and does the opposite of struggling in an attempt not to loose  _ too _ many hairs. Whatever Bel is, he cares very little for temporary damage such as  _ tearing some of Hayato’s scalp off _ .

“You fucking bastard-” he curses weakly, but is interrupted by the presence of a finger in his mouth, then another. Bel is using the two digits to pry his jaw apart.

“Hmm, I think it would be better if you used your filthy peasant mouth for a better purpose,” Bel hums. His fingers leave Hayato’s mouth just as his cock enters, and Hayato is left gagging as Bel wastes no time in thrusting forward. The head of his dick presses against the back of Hayato’s mouth, and it takes some serious effort not to gag.

The grip on his hair is back, and Bel fucks his mouth with little care for his difficulty in breathing.

“This is where you belong, Hayato-kun. Kneeling, and servicing your Prince,” Bel mutters in between heavy breaths, and Hayato can’t help the arousal he feels at those words.

There is a reason he’s here, after all. Belphegor enjoys having him as his not so loyal subject, and Hayato can’t resist the temptation of being put in his place. Of being punished for his lack of respect.  _ Of being fucked and edged and used until he’s a wreck. _

It’s undeniable that Belphegor enjoys doing those things to him as well.

To prove his point, Bel gasps and moans and mutters about how good he is being, what a good subject he is, how amazing he will look all covered in his cum. Hayato closes his eyes and concentrates on those words as the lack of air is making him dizzy and hazy and high and drunk and somehow that feels like coming again, a spike in arousal and pleasure that comes from nothing except the tensing of his muscles.

Then Bel’s thrusting becomes less regular, more desperate, and it doesn’t take more than a dozen thrusts before he comes. Hayato pulls back reflexively, not being able to breathe and feeling vaguely like he might be drowning. He coughs and hacks and ends up hunched over, trying to regain his breath.

In the meantime Bel has climbed onto the bed. He lounges there, regally leaning against a multitude of fluffy pillows.

“You’ve done well, Hayato-kun. You may join me on the bed,” Bel allows with a shit-eating grin. Hayato glares at him for a second, but those soft sheets look much too tempting to refuse. He makes sure to go clean off first, however, if only to not entirely comply with what Bel told him to do.

He settles beside Bel as the man reaches out to comb his fingers through Hayato’s hair. A shudder runs up his spine, but he feels too tired to pay it any mind. He closes his eyes as he leans against the pillows, feeling unconsciousness closing in.

“Hey, Hayato?” Bel interrupts his trip to slumber. Hayato doesn’t bother opening his eyes, but grunts an affirmate.

“You should move in,” he says, casual as anything. 

It’s impossible to hold back a snort of laughter. “And become your servant? No thank you,” Hayato replies.

He still doesn’t open his eyes, but he can imagine that Bel is pouting.

“It’s not a castle without servants, Hayato-kun,” Bel says.

“This hovel you guys call a headquarters is hardly something you could call a castle. And besides, wouldn’t be just you I’d be moving in with.”

Hayato feels Bel moving beside him, and opens his eyes just in time to see his lover straddle him. 

“If you have this much energy, why don’t you go kill something, or whatever it is you Varia do as work,” he groans, and attempts to bury himself in the pile of pillows. Even through the many pillows, one glance tells him that Bel is grinning in a particularly bloodthirsty way.

… Yeah, he’s not getting any sleep anytime soon.


End file.
